


Smocze zaloty

by Haszyszymora



Series: Fluff Bez Fabuły [3]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Crack, F/M, fluff bez fabuły
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 18:42:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3421472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haszyszymora/pseuds/Haszyszymora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seria wiadoma. W sumie rozmowami i fikami z Fil inspirowana, bo tam pierwszy raz weszła kwestia tego, że Iorweth smoczych zalotów by nie przeżył. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smocze zaloty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Filigranka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filigranka/gifts).



Saesenthessis, tak na smocze licząc, była zaledwie podlotkiem i, jak to zwykle podlotki, raczej brzydactwem: chudym, niezgrabnym, z łuską też taką niespecjalną. Była też, znów jak większość podlotków, boleśnie świadoma tego faktu. Prawda, polimorfie robiła udane, miała nawet paru dwunogich adoratorów, ale żeby kiedyś zainteresował się nią jakiś poważny samiec, jeszcze taki złocisty jak tatko, Saskia szczerze powątpiewała.   
Ale to tylko tak, czasami, w przypływach chandry. Rzadkich, bo też ile czasu na chandrę można mieć w środku rewolucji? 

*

Po pertraktacjach w wąwozie Saskia okazała niejakie zaniepokojenie losem Henselta z Kaedwen – i to jeszcze wydało się Filippie politycznie, ba, nawet emocjonalnie zrozumiałe. Źle wypada, kiedy uczestnik pertraktacji doznaje uszczerbku od magii, a w przeciwnym obozie wypadkiem znajdują się czarodziejki. Poza tym Saesenthessis miała mentalność żołnierza, mogło jej się to wydać do pewnego stopnia niehonorowe.   
Tymczasem jednak Henselt okazał się żywym i zdrowym, smoczyca zaś interesowała się nadal. Jego życiem w obozie, poprzednimi wojenkami, sprawą Sabriny, wreszcie szeroko rozumianym stanem cywilnym. Przy tym ostatnim Filippa zdecydowała się interweniować.   
– Powiedz mi, Saesenthessis… – zagaiła pewnego wieczoru. – Czy w tamtym wąwozie, przed uaktywnieniem się klątwy… Henselt cię uderzył?  
Zagadnięta nie zarumieniła się. Nie mogła – iluzja nie pozwalała – ale zrobiła minę sugerującą głębokie pąsy.   
– Ja wiem, że to u was inaczej wygląda – zastrzegła żywo. – Wiem, jasne? Wcale nie myślę, że Henselt coś…  
– Mocno?  
– Aż mi pociemniało w oczach – westchnęła sobie Saskia. Po czym dodała z tą typową dla dziewczyńskich zwierzeń mieszanką niechęci, dumy i zażenowania: – A przedtem powiedział, że mnie chce, jeśli już musisz wiedzieć. No ale, jak się rzekło, ja przecież wiem, że u was to się inaczej czyta.   
– Oczywiście, że wiesz – przytaknęła jej Filippa. – Przecież jesteś inteligentna.  
Powiedział, że chce i uderzył. Czyli, przekładając na obyczaj smoków, Henselt w tym wąwozie padł przed Saskią na kolana i odśpiewał romantyczną serenadę.   
– Swoją drogą, jak go znam, pewnie stawił się błyszczący od złota?  
– Rubinów i diamentów też – uzupełniła z ożywieniem smoczyca. – I chyba szmaragdy, nie było czasu się przyjrzeć… No – dodała z nagłym, wyzywającym podrzutem głowy. – Obejrzę sobie, jak już przyjdzie do obdzierania jego trupa. Za kilka tych kamyczków moglibyśmy nakupić broni, leków, nająć żołnierza...  
Więc nie tylko serenada, ale też melancholijne wejrzenie i bukiet róż w zanadrzu. No pięknie.   
– Oczywiście – przytaknęła Filippa.   
I zanotowała sobie w pamięci, by jak najprędzej zabrać się za ten czar kontroli.


End file.
